Angel of Death
The Angel of Death, often just called Death, is an ancient, powerful being that is neither good nor evil, simply neutral. He claims the souls of those who died and takes them to the afterlife. It is useless to fight him as he can't be destroyed for there is always death. The Angel of Death cannot be stopped and never gives up a claim. The only way to change the fate of one destined to die is to make a plea to the Angel of Destiny. Foreshadowing sees Death's Shadow for the first time through occular lens]] A witch can see a black shadow following the person who is next on the Angel of Death's list to be taken to their proper place in the afterlife. That shadow is the Angel of Death following it, however when Prue takes a picture of the shadow following a lady it doesn't show up. Appearances Death Takes a Halliwell In the season 3 episode Death Takes a Halliwell, the Angel of Death is introduced, though he only meets Prue. Image:PrueDeath1.jpg|Prue and Death dematerialize by ocean Image:PrueDeath2.jpg|Prue and Death dematerialize The Courtship of Wyatt's Father In the season 6 episode The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, a different Angel of Death, moonlighting as a janitor with a given name of Clarence, appeared to Christopher Perry Halliwell. Although he didn't quite know for a time whether he was actually supposed to take Chris, he wanted to warn him that he had to enjoy more of his life just in case. Technically, only one Angel of Death exists; however, this slightly altered version of Death, complete with new actor playing the part, had to come about because Simon Templeman was unable to reprise the role at the time due to scheduling conflicts. This could be explained in storyline as Death taking on a new form specifically for dealing with Chris because he came from the future. Styx Feet Under In the season 7 episode Styx Feet Under, the Angel of Death appears. This is the first time that any of the sisters or Leo saw him. He came to the sisters because he had a problem; a person on his list should be dead but isn't. Paige explains that it's because of her protection spell that she had cast over that person. He recruits Piper to help him claim the souls of those who died. Image:Death1.jpg|The Angel of Death, right when he teleports in Image:Piperdeath.jpg|Piper as Death Image:PiperPaige2.jpg|Piper and a dead Paige in Styx Feet Under Image:PiperPaigeLight.jpg|Piper has to lead Paige to the white light Image:PiperPaigeWhiteLight2.jpg|Piper and Paige walk towards the White light Image:PiperPaigeWhiteLight.jpg|Death Stops Piper and Paige Vaya Con Leos In the season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos, the Angel of Death appears to Piper. After all the years of working with the sisters, Death began to create some sympathy for the sisters, something which had never happened to him before. He came to warn Piper that he would be taking Leo soon and offered her some time to say goodbye. Piper didn't understand why Leo had to be taken, after everything they had already been through and therefore casted a spell which made every man on the world look like Leo to confuse the Angel of Death. Though the spell worked, Leo gave himself away by waiting at Wyatt and Chris' school. Death found him and a car crashed into the cab Leo was sitting in. Piper, still confused, asks an Elder and Avatar for help, but they can only say that this decision was not by them but by a being higher than them; an Angel of Destiny. Piper, Phoebe and Paige contacted an Angel of Destiny and could make a deal: Leo would not die but would be frozen until the Ultimate battle was won. The List Though first mentioned in the season 3 episode Death Takes a Halliwell, Death's list containing the order of deaths was only actually shown in the season 7 episode Styx Feet Under. There are two columns on the list; Dead and To Die. The ones under Dead are people who are dying, the ones under To Die aren't yet, but will soon. However, the names keep changing, removing themselves, changing places, as destinies are changed continually. Once someone on the list has passed away, the name will disappear. Image:List.jpg|The list Image:Death'sListPhoebe.jpg|Phoebe's name appears on the list Notes * The placeholder names on the list are all names of crew members. * The actual prop had the names digitally removed and separately added again so that the special effect, names removing themselves and changing places, could be added. The list, when seen from a distance and without any effects, has the same order of names when it has changed a few times already. Appearances The Angel of Death appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 * Death Takes a Halliwell ;Season 6 * The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father - (Different actor, look Trivia) ;Season 7 * Styx Feet Under ;Season 8 * Vaya Con Leos Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Magical beings Category:Neutral Beings Category:Ultimate Powers